The invention relates to an auxiliary valve to be inserted into the urethra of persons suffering from an inability to control their bladder function so as to enable them to open and to close the valve for the purpose of controlling the flow of urine. It furthermore relates to an auxiliary valve which opens automatically to release urine from the bladder whenever the pressure therein rises above normal maximum pressure, or in all cases where the person suffers from urinary flow obstructions, combined with incontinence.
Many elderly persons of both sexes suffer from incontinence of urine owing to malfunctioning of the sphincter surrounding the urethra or to the person's inability to mobilize the sphincter muscle so as to open or close the outlet from the bladder. This failure is very unpleasant and disturbing, and much research has gone into the development of means to help the sufferers so as to prevent involuntary outflow of urine or to collect it by means of diapers or flexible containers. Up to the present two ways are being employed: surgical implantation of periurethral valves, and pneumatically operated valves inserted into the urethra by means of a trans-urethral guide.
Both kinds have their inherent drawbacks: --surgery should be avoided as far as possible in the case of elderly debilitated persons, while pneumatic operation of the valves is relatively complicated, as well as raising the cost of the instrument to a height making it too expensive for many persons.
The present invention has, therefore, the object to provide a urethral valve for non-surgical insertion into the urethra of male and female persons alike, which can be operated by the person from the outside by means of a magnetic field, so as to permit urination, whenever it is felt to be necessary.
It is another object to provide such valve in a manner that it opens the urinary tract as soon as the pressure in the bladder reaches a predetermined dangerous height.
It is still another object to provide such valve in a shape permitting its ready insertion and withdrawl without general anesthetics.
And it is a final object to provide such valve at low cost by mass production so as to make it available to practically every person suffering from incontinence, or combined with urinary flow obstruction.